War Of Heroes: Coalition Chronicles
"Experience the Untold Stories of War!" - Tagline War Of Heroes: Coalition Chronicles is a new installment in the extremely popular Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe, and a Game currently under development by Ubisoft-Pixar and publishing by Activision. Described as a 'Expansion' of the 'Armada Rising' Sub-Series, this Game allows Players to take control of several Main Characters within the Crossover Universe and experience their Missions during the War Against the Villain Armada as they and their fellow Hero Knights join The Hero Coalition to stop the Armada's Invasion against The Multiverse. The game is exclusive to the Xbox One and set for release in Late-2018. Cast * Bryant Prince as Kyle Reese/Aidan Reese * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett * Raymond Ochoa as Dashiell 'Dash' Parr * Ian Etheridge as Jack Parr * Nicholas Bode as Jackson Pearce * Jack Riedy as James Pearce * Max Charles as Tyler Green * Jason Clarke as John Connor * Mark Grigsby as Griggs * Kevin McKidd as John 'Soap' MacTavish * Craig Fairbrass as Simon 'Ghost' Riley * Keith Arem as McCoy * Christopher Meloni as John Taylor * William Fitchner as Commander King * David Vincent as Ozone * Mikal A. Vega as Scarecrow * Michael Madsen as William Carver Synopsis The year is 2014, and it has been 6 months since the beginning of the War Against the Villain Armada. With various Realities across The Multiverse now being ravaged and destroyed by the evil Forces of The Villain Armada, a new Elite Squadron of Heroes known as the Villain Slayers have risen across several Wartorn Realities to resist the Armada in the name of The Hero Coalition. Now, as the Coalition begins seeing hope for ultimate Victory, the various Missions of several Hero Knights are detailed: from the Great Invasion, to the Destruction of The Villain Armada! Plot Chronicle I: Hunter on The Battlefield This Mission starts with narration from Dashiell Parr, who says "The War Against the Villain Armada has ravaged Earth for months now. The Villain Armada invaded in the year 2014, and now our side, The Hero Coalition... Is starting to beat them back! Even though Earth has been ruined, and a billion Humans have died, we will take it back and rebuild!" as it shows the City of Metroville in ruins as Armada Forces are getting devastated by the Hero Forces, and a Carrier Ship crashes into the Streets as Dash jumps out of the flames and takes out Dual RK5 Pistols, gunning down several Troops and then using his Super Speed to dodge Swarm Missiles, but gets hit by the last explosion and falls unconscious on the ground briefly, as Armada and Coalition Ships fight above the City. After regaining consciousness, Dash sees an Armada Grunt get gunned down by Clementine Everett, who runs over to Dash and helps him up. Clementine then says "Dash, the Armada's being pushed back! We need to help Sigma Team with the Evacuation. Follow me!" as she hands Dash a ARX-890 Plasma Rifle, and the two charge towards Armada Forces and gun several Troops down, and then the two dodge several Missiles nd bullets as an XS1 Goliath jumps in and uses a Ground Pund to blast Dash and Clementine back, and then Dash uses a discarded Smart Rocket and shoots the Goliath, destroying it as a UH-60 Helicopter flies in and fires Missiles at a Walker Tank, which is destroyed. The Heroes then go up to the Helicopter, which lands as Jack Parr and Kyle Reese are seen on board along with several Coalition Soldiers. Dash then goes up to his twin brother and says "You guys have to get the Chopper onto the Armada's Stronghold! Once you've got to the Roof, you'll need to destroy the Comms Relay and get outta there. We'll call in a Precision Airstrike, and destroy the Armada!" and then Jack responds "Copy that. Pilot, target the Stronghold! Kyle, get on these Turrets with me and we'll help Dash and Clementine destroy any resistance!" and the Helicopter takes off as all 4 Heroes destroy Armada Forces on the ground and Rooftops as even more Helicopters join the charge and fire Missiles into the City's Streets, killing dozens of Armada Troops. Dash then gets into cover and grabs a BlackCell Launcher, aiming it at a Anti-Air Turret and destroying it as he and Clementine charge forward, gunning down dozens of Armada Troops and dodging explosions as Jack and Kyle use the Chopper Turrets to tear Armada Forces apart. However, several SAM Turrets fire their Missiles at the Helicopters simultaneously and severa L-15 Gunships are taken down, and the Blackhawk is hit and it crashes next to Dash, causing a huge explosion and knocking him unconscious. Dash then crawls into cover, disoriented, as Armada Troops fire at the Coalition Soldiers. As the Soldiers all die around him, Clementine runs over to Dash and shouts "Let's move, now!! Head for the Outskirts!" as the two run through the Streets, and a Predator Drone fires several Missiles at the two, which hits several Buildings and causes them to collapse, and the screen goes black as Clementine yells "Dash!!" and the game shows the next Chronicle. Chronicle II: Aftermath and Assassination As the last Chronicle finishes, Clementine is heard saying "Kyle! Come on, we have to move!" as Kyle Reese wakes up inside a Building, which has several Weapons and Strategic Maps sprawled over the Room. Kyle then gets up and asks "W-what is it?" and Clementine tells him "The Convoy's moving through the Street. Carver's there, let's go!" as she hands him an M-20 Sniper Rifle and the two move through the Building, seeing the destroyed Buildings and ravaged Streets of Metroville, which is now in the morning (this Mission takes place a few hours after Chronicle I). Kyle and Clementine then move to the Ground Floor and sneak past a massive Armada Patrol moving through the ravaged Streets, Clementine says "Kyle, get ready to move on my signal. Stay right behind me, alright?" and Kyle nods in response, and then he and Clementine run through the Streets and use crashed Helicopters to hide from the Armada Patrol, and they run into another Building as Kyle looks at the Top Floor and says "Clem, we can use the Vantage Point to overlook Carver." as they head up to the Top Floor and Clementine sets up a Barret 50 Cal. Sniper as Kyle uses his Binoculars to look at Carver, who waits with Scarecrow at the Meeting Point in front of the destroyed and toppled Metroville Bank Tower. Kyle then aims the Sniper Rifle at Scarecrow, but Clementine tells him "Be patient, Kyle. If you wait, we can kill two birds with one well-shot bullet!" as she sees Carver walking up to Scarecrow, who has a Briefcase filled with Intel Files. After a few seconds, Clementine listens in on the two Villain Lords, and Scarecrow says "You'll hand over every single Trooper you have, Carver. Understand that the Armada is losing... And we need to turn this War back around now!" and as Scarecrow walks back to his Escort Helicopter, Carver responds "Scarecrow, you're completely draining my Regiments of their War Resources! Don't you know the effect this has, not just in this Reality, but The Multiverse as a whole?!" and Scarecrow turns to him and says "Would you rather have me cut your head off and shove it into your stomach?!" and Clementine shouts "Fire, now!!" as Kyle fires the Sniper, hitting Carver in the back and blasting his intestines out, and blood sprays all over Scarecrow, who runs towards his Chopper. However, just as Kyle is about to shoot, an Armada VTOL fires Missiles at the Building, and Clementine grabs Kyle and yells "Get out, now!!" as she and Kyle jump out of the Building, which explodes and sends the two into the Streets as Coalition Soldiers are seen on the Rooftops and cheering as several Gunships fly in and fire at the Armada Forces, and Clementine and Kyle begin shooting at Armada Troops and gunning them down. The Coalition Forces then charge in and start gunning down Armada Forces, with Jackson Pearce and Dashiell 'Dash' Parr leading the charge as the two fire their Grenade Launchers and kill several Armada Troops. As Kyle and Clementine gun down several Armada Troops in front of them, James Pearce (Jacks' twin brother) jumps in and guns down several Troops along with Jack Parr, who then uses his Pyrokinesis to burn several Armada Troops alive while James tosses an Impact Grenade which explodes and destroys 2 XS1 Goliath MECHs as the Heroes all charge forward with their Soldiers. However, Jack is then levitated through the air and stops as a Plasma Sword blasts through his body, and then Scarecrow tosses the wounded child aside as Dash screams in rage and uses his MPL-57 to fire a Grenade Barrage, which hits Scarecrow as he simply looks back at the Heroes, slightly wounded. James then charges forward and shoots 2 Armada Grunts, but when he tries to shoot Scarecrow, the Villain Lord uses Electrokinesis to strike the boy with Lightning, and James screams in pain as Jacks shoots Scarecrow in the shoulder, resulting in James getting blasted backwards. Clementine then ignites her Plasma Sword and charges at Scarecrow, engaging in a fierce duel with him as Coalition and Armada Forces fight around the two. After a couple minutes of deadly strikes, combos and Plasma Sword cuts, Scarecrow swipes his Sword at Clementine, breaking her Plasma Sword in half, and Scarecrow attempts to stab her. However, James comes charging in again and tackles Scarecrow back, before headbutting him and taking out a Grenade, saying "Say hi to my father for me!" as the Grenade explodes and both Scarecrow and James are blasted back, and Jack stands up, bleeding from the stabbing and uses his Telekinetic Wave to blast Scarecrow into a Chopper as the Villain Lord screams in defeat, before exploding on impact with the Helicopter. With the Villain Armada defeated and Metroville retaken by the Coalition, Clementine looks at all of the death and destruction the Battle has caused, and then Kyle walks up to her and places a hand on her shoulder. Clementine then narrates "Even though the sacrifices are heavy, we fight knowing that... A single spark of courage can ignite the fires of Hope: and restore Peace and Freedom to the Multiverse!" as she takes out a Flare Gun and shoots a Flare into the City Skyline, just as several others do after her as the Coalition 1st Fleet is seen above Metroville. Chronicle III: Twins, and a New Recruit The game then switches to a few hours after the Battle of Metroville as Clementine and James are seen inside the Coalition Base, with Clementine patching up James' wounds from the Battle. Clementine then asks "So, you're... Jacks' twin brother?" and James answers "Yeah. What, he never talked about me before?" and then Clementine laughs, saying "No, but I had a feeling you... Were his brother." and then she looks at the scars on James' back and shoulders, remarking "God, those things look nasty. Where'd you get them?" and James tells her "Some of them are from the Metroville Siege, most are from other Battles. What do you think?" and Clementine answers "They make you look cooler." and then James blushes slightly. Clementine then explains "You know, at the beginning of the War, my Squad was just a small Coalition Cell fighting minor Armada Facilities. It was just me, Dash, Jacks and Dash's twin brother. Now look at us... We're leading the charge against the Armada, and we will win." and James asks "You're... Not scared of me?" and Clementine responds "What..? Why would I be scared of you?" and then James tells her "Because I'm Ozone's son. He was the Ultimate Villain Lord, and I'm his damn offspring." as he gets up and starts loading his M8A7, and then Clementine tells him "Just because your Dad is a powerful Villain, it doesn't mean I'd be scared of you. Actually, on the contrary I feel like I can let my guard down around you and Jacks." as James smiles and blushes due to the girl's response, and then says "Come on. We should get to the Command Bridge and meet Taylor. He said something about a new Hero Knight coming in!" as the two head for the Command Bridge of the Coalition Flagship, which is flying in Low Earth Orbit. Clementine then enters the Command Bridge as Dash says "Hey, Clem. You alright?" and Clementine responds "I'm fine, Dash. How's Jack, by the way?" and then Dash tells her "He's doing fine. A little stab doesn't do much to him, mostly because he's my twin brother." and Clementine laughs, then says "The new Receuit should be here now." as John Taylor (a character from Black Ops 3) walks in with a young boy and explains "Clementine, this is your new Hero Novice. Tyler Green, the only Cadet to finish the Training Simulator. He's requested that you were assigned to command." and Clementine looks at Tyler, impressed, and asks "Perfect completion, huh? That's only accomplished by Hero Knights." and Tyler just nods in response.